The Proposal
by InjuredHeart
Summary: This is a Rowen one-shot. The guys are helping Romeo with his proposal. What will Wendy say? And will the guys advice be of any help? Read here to find out! Oh also first fan fiction criticism is accepted. Rating may be a bit much.


**Heyy! This is my first fanfic. It is a Rowen One-shot. Criticism is accepted so please tell me your honest opinions. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Miraxus, and Elfever are included.**

The Proposal

Romeo P.O.V.

"Oi, Natsu-nii."

"Yeah what is it Romeo?"

"Well you know how Wendy and I have been dating for two years now right?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Well, I kinda wanna propose to her but I don't know how." I say with my face the color of Erza's hair.

"Ohh that's what you want. Well I'm gonna get the other guys to give their opinions also if that's ok with you."

"Uhhh, yeah sure whatever you think would help."

"Alright, this is gonna be fun, hehe. Oi, Ice princess, Metal-head, Jellal, Elf-actually I'm not gonna call him he's with Evergreen and their son, Laxus!"

"What do you want Flame-brain?"

"Romeo wants to propose!"

"NATSU-NII!" I scream as I look around the room for Wendy. _Whew it's a good thing on that mission and Lucy and the rest didn't seem to be here either so at least they won't tell her. Ughh Natsu-nii is so annoying does he not realize this is supposed to be a secret._

"What what's wrong Romeo?" With the dumbest look on his face he turns to me.

"It's supposed to be a secret dumbass."

"Arigato Laxus-nii."

"Alright so Ice-princess, Metal-head, Jellal, and Laxus are here so let's get down to business."

"Well since we already know what Romeo needs because Salamander here screamed it out to the entire guild."

"You're so lucky all the girls are here right now flame-brain."

"Why?"

"Ughh" We all face-palmed so hard right there."Cuz then all the girls would know and then Wendy would know because they would tell her if she wasn't here except for a select few of the girls."

"Ohhhh ok" Ugh Natsu-nii is too dense for comfort.

"Ok so mini-Salamander do you have a ring?"

"Yeah I got it a couple days ago."

"Alright but one thing we all want to make clear."

"Ok, what is it."

"If you break her heart we will break you" They all said that in unison which I find very creepy but you know they were already creepy enough with them staring me down with the evilest glint in their eyes with them all starting their powers already.

"Hai hai, I understand and anyways I would never break her heart on purpose she's the love of my life, and I hate to see her hurt." They all seemed to calm down the fire, lightning, shadows, and light seemed to calm around Natsu-nii and them.

"Alright Romeo we're trusting you with her ok?"

"Ok no problem Laxus-nii, I'll protect her with my life."

"Alright then now you need help with the proposal right?"

"Yup Jellal-nii, you proposed to Erza-nee last year right?"

"Yea why?"

"I don't know how to propose to somebody."

"The mai-" (Main)

"Oh that's easy."

"Oh really Natsu?" Jellal-nii looked so irritated it was funny.

"Yeah all you have to do is get down on one knee and ask her if you want 'Do you want to marry me?' right guys?"

"No no no you have to be more romantic about it Flame-brain."

"So what Ice princess do you even know how to be romantic?"

"WHAT?! I'm pretty sure I know more about romance than you do."

"Oh really?! You wanna go stripper?!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Uh-oh Laxus-nii electrified them.

"Okay so you know what I can always just go and ask Mira-nee."

"No no it's ok I'll tell you what you have to do."

"Arigato Laxus-nii."

"No problem, as long as you protect her I won't hate you."

"Ok so what do I have to do?"

"Well it's like Natsu said you have to get down on one knee and ask her to marry you, But it's also better if you're more romantic about it and like take her out on a date or something."

"So I should take her out on a date?"

"Well not exactly just be romantic in some way, but either way she loves so much that she'll say yes anyways."

"Really?!"

"Yup we see ourselves in you guys when we were your age and in love with our partners." I look up and I see Mira-nee next to Laxus-nii, Lucy-nee next to Natsu-nii, Juvia-san next to Gray-nii, Erza-nee next to Jellal-nii, and Levy-nee next to Gajeel-nii. They're all looking at me with the biggest grins on their face and the guys have their arms around their partners.

I look up at them with the best smile on my face. "Yeah, Arigato minna!" I start running away to find Wendy.

She was coming back to the guild from her mission that she just took for rent money.

"Hey Wen!"

"Hey Romeo-kun!"

"How was the mission?"

"It was good, really easy."

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey ya know do you wanna go out for a date later?"

"Oh sure but why all of a sudden?"

"That you will find out later." I winked at her as I ran away. "I'll pick you up at the dorm later Wen, 6 o'clock that ok?" Wendy just nodded at me before turning to go to the guild to report to Mira-nee about the mission.

_Time skip_

_(Erza lifted the rule about boys not being allowed in the dormitories)_

***Knock knock**

Wendy opened the door seconds later. She looked so gorgeous with that sky blue dress she had on. I told her to dress nice for tonight. I'm wearing Black dress pants with a blue button up shirt and a black long sleeved blazer. Wendy is wearing a sky blue dress that reaches just above her knee (She's 20 now she's filled in in those spaces she is now a C-cup) The dress is tight on top and flows out on the bottom it is also strapless showing of her pure skin. The top has jewels all over her breasts on her dress. (Link to dress will be in the bottom)

"You look so stunning." With the most dazed look on my face I start staring at her. She giggled at my face.

"Thank you Romeo-kun you don't look to bad yourself you know." I still just have the dazed look on my face and she has to wave her hand in front of my face to take me out of my trance-like state. I shook my head remembering what I was here for.

"So you ready for our date?"

"Yup."

"Ok, let's go." I reached out my hands for her and she took it. _Ugh I hope she doesn't realize how sweaty and shaky my hands are._ I was taking Wendy to the field that she loved to go to because she said that the wind was always wonderful there and it reminded her of Grandine somehow.

"Here we are."

"Romeo is this the field that I brought you to before?"

"Yes it is I remembered how much you loved this field this is where I decided to take you."

"Thank you so much Romeo-kun I haven't been able to visit this place as much as I was able to because of missions." She turned around to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure.

"You're welcome."

"So what did you bring me here for?"

"Well I wanted to know" I went down on my knee and gave her the biggest I smile I could.

"Wendy I know that before Tenrou Happened you were like 5 years older than me but you know ever since you came back we were the same age and ever since I was able to bond with you talk with you, I loved ever since I got to know you I remember when I so nervous to talk to you when I first figured out I was in love with you. I loved you so much that it was hurting when I even thought about you never liking me because I was to immature but then I finally gathered up the courage to confess to you and can I just say that the best decision I ever made in my life and all I could think of lately is spending the rest of my life with you and a family that we together would make so please will you marry me?"

I looked up at her and she was smiling even with the tears that were streaming down her face. While I was there on my knee with the ring in my hand smiling like an idiot.

"Of course Romeo-kun! I love you so much." Wendy jumped in my arms as soon as she started saying I love you. I slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger. Wendy was finally going to be my wife. I've been waiting for this ever since I knew I loved her.

I kissed her right then and there with tears still coming down her face.

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Romeo-kun."

"Ok guys you can come out now."

"Ehh? What are you talking about Romeo-kun?"

"I'm taking about that." I pointed over to a long row of bushes and soon every member from the guild came over to congratulate us. The whole time Wendy and I never let go of each others hand and snuck secret glances at each while talking to each of the people that came to talk to us.

The End

**So that was my first fanfiction ever. I hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinions.**

**And here is the link to the dress that I described the only thing that is really different is that it reaches above her knees and the bottom part is straight. **

**I was also thinking of making one for Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, and Miraxus. Please tell me if you would like that if not tell me why please.**


End file.
